Forum:2019-05-24 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Can't say I think Snacky going in is going to turn out to have been a good thing at some future date. 06:17, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Alrighty then! Is this the end of Snacky? Or is he going to come back as a 7th dimensional rockstar? And, what kind of god is he, if Dim can just pick him up and toss him like that? I wouldn't want to try that on Albia. ➤ It took me a while to figure out whom Snacky was addressing in each of the first two panels, mainly because at first glance the hole seemed to be all full of purple, but you can just see Red's eye right in the center, surrounded by a slightly pinkish shade of purple. So in panel 2 he's yelling at Red. In panel 1, I guess he's yelling at Agatha? ➤ Agatha's speech balloon in panel 3 is Madness Place styled, but her face and her words don't fit that. I think it's a sort of typo. Bkharvey (talk) 06:24, May 24, 2019 (UTC) I think Snacky is done. He was a minor villain and a minor character. I think the thing to watch for here is Vapnoodle's first lesson to Agatha rebounding on him in the future. We shall see. Xelvonar (talk) 12:44, May 24, 2019 (UTC) else Why is Doctor Dim being so stupid to let Snacky go through a portal he cannot confirm will kill the individual named Snacky, Dr Dim should know that Snacky can command a monster that was powering Snacky, which should have meant that sending Snacky throguh the portal would leave Snacky with a monster to control? This case of idiot ball is seriously messing my enjoyment in the story when Dr. Dim never asked for a weapon, or borrowed one to stab Snacky with, just to further be sure Snacky would die. of somebody else : He's a Spark in the madness place? (I fairly sure I've used that excuse several times before. That "reason" can can cover lots of actions.) Argadi (talk) 15:05, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Dr. Vapnoodle's assessment previously that Snacky sapped himself when he was drunk on his brand-new power combined with this makes me sure that Lord Snacky is likely disposed of. Dr. Vapnoodle's pretty adaptable, I am starting to see why he was such a dangerous opponent to Herr Baron. He didn't even freak out over losing his monsters as well, he just went straight for the kill against his opponent. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:48, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: I guess he's confident that he could whip up more monsters if necessary. (And there were plenty of monsters in the dome before the purple ones showed up.) By the way, it won't happen, because it's not the Foglio's style, but I'm imagining a Flatland-like sequence when Snacky arrives in 7-dimensional space! Bkharvey (talk) 16:43, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Maybe today's action was why Purple wanted to see Dim work with monsters. Argadi (talk) 15:05, May 24, 2019 (UTC) : Maybe, but what Purple said is that he wanted to hear what Dim had to say about monsters. And we saw Purple looking upset at what Dim did. Bkharvey (talk) 16:43, May 24, 2019 (UTC) So what of Purple right now? Were I he, I would be clinging like grim death to that orb and hoping the cable holds. -- SpareParts (talk) 02:18, May 25, 2019 (UTC) : Purple will be fine. He promised Tarvek. Bkharvey (talk) 10:57, May 25, 2019 (UTC) I'm suddenly thinking back to Krosp telling Albia that the brain-cored Dr. Dim might still be able to help with Agatha's Tweedle problem. That's even more likely now. Maybe some good will come of all this, despite everything. Bkharvey (talk) 07:53, May 26, 2019 (UTC) When (or if) Snacky comes back he will be going after Dimitri, not Agatha. That's probably better for Agatha. Argadi (talk) 23:13, May 26, 2019 (UTC)